


Moving In

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya and Taiga hadn't wanted to freeload at Alex's place anymore, so they got an apartment. After awhile, though, they almost wished they'd kept freeloading.</p>
<p>[Rewrite of Tatsuya and Taiga get an apartment]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Annnd here's the new and improved first chapter!
> 
> This'll contain more character and more

Taiga walked up to the apartment building, dragging the heavy bags behind him with a groan. Why the hell hadn’t they taken Alex up on her offer to drive them to their new apartment?

The building was nice, at least. Red brick and glass doors letting you peek in. The lounge, which Taiga couldn’t see much of, was also pretty nice. The tiles seemed pretty new at least. In fact, he was pretty sure the place was all pretty new.

“You know, Taiga. It’s nice getting exercise like this.” Tatsuya said, walking up behind his brother as if he’d read his mind. “Don’t look so glum about it!”

“Oh shut up.” The redhead frowned at his brother. “Where’s this landlord anyway? He told us to meet him outside the complex.”

“He’s probably just a little late, Taiga, calm down.” Tatsuya replied, rolling his eyes. “This is a nice place, you can handle the landlord not being here right on time.”

“How the hell can we even afford such a nice place?” Taiga asked, looking up at the complex. “I thought we were broke.”

“We weren’t broke… We just didn’t have enough money to live anywhere other than Alex’s place.” Tatsuya replied. “But I’ve been working a lot of overtime and I’m hunting for a new, better paying job, so…”

“What if you don’t get one?” Taiga asked with a frown. “What if you end up stuck with the same crappy-ass job? Oh my god, we’re screwed.”

The black haired man rolled his eyes. “We can always stay with Alex again and you can kick me for it later.”

“...Fine.”

“Now come on, let’s wait a little closer to the door, stay off the sidewalk and out of people’s way.” Tatsuya said, moving forward to stand beside the door.

The brothers stood in silence for awhile at that point, saying nothing as Tatsuya flipped through the newspaper’s ads. Man, he really was desperate to be looking in the paper, wasn’t he?

“What’s wrong with that bakery anyway?” He asked, glancing at his brother.

“I do too much of the work, everytime someone important is going to visit everyone else panics too much.”

“Then...wouldn’t it be a bad idea to leave them all of a sudden?” 

“I’d give a two weeks notice.” Tatsuya replied, rolling his eyes.

They lapsed back into silence. That seemed to be a thing they did a lot, Taiga realized. Ever since they’d moved in with Alex, at least.

“Are we sure we were supposed to meet them out here again?” He asked after a while of silence.

Tatsuya sighed. “We both read the email, he said right outside the apartment complex.”

“I know, but maybe we read it wrong?” Taiga asked.

“No, I’m pretty sure we read it right, Alex read it too. We’re supposed to meet him right out here.” 

“Tatsuya--”

“Ah, there you are, I’m sorry about my being late.” A voice came through the air and Tatsuya straightened, making Taiga take a guess at the owner of the voice’s identity. Probably Akashi, huh? Sounded pretty professional, at least.

“Akashi-kun, like I said I’d do, let me introduce you to my little brother. This is Taiga.” Tatsuya said, throwing a thumb back at his brother.

“I see, so you’re Kagami Taiga, then?” The man asked, finally coming into Taiga’s view.

He was shorter than Taiga (not that he was short, really, no he was closer to average, probably) and the air around him was almost off-putting. The fact he had bright red hair and equally red eyes didn’t really help.

Akashi smiled up at the other redhead. “I’m Akashi Seijuurou, your landlord. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Ah...yeah, you too.” Taiga mumbled in reply.

He didn’t even know what it was about this guy that made his skin crawl, but it had to be something. Maybe it was because Akashi gave off the aura of being...almost on another plane of existence.

“Taiga,” Tatsuya chirped with fake happiness, “stop staring, that’s rude!”

“Oh!” Taiga felt himself redden in embarrassment. “Sorry about staring.”

“Not an issue, Taiga.” Akashi replied, despite seeming almost a little uncomfortable. “You didn’t mean to… Now I should leave you two to find your apartment. It was nice talking to you.”

Without another word, Akashi turned on his heel and walked towards the entrance.

“Taiga...you fucking idiot.” Tatsuya said with a sigh when the shorter redhead was out the door. “Did you listen to anything I told you about Akashi-kun?”

“Well...no...not really.” Taiga replied, rubbing the back of his head.

“I told you this guy seemed to be really...out of his element in situations with normal people.” Tatsuya replied. “He seems fine in interviews and business meetings I’ve heard, it’s just with people that don’t directly affect his business past some rent aren’t his forte.”

“So…?”

“So you staring at him made him uncomfortable.” Tatsuya replied, giving his brother a slap on his arm. “I know Alex taught you at least some manners--use them!”

“I didn’t know, sorry!” Taiga replied with a frown. “I won’t do it again… Look can we just get in the elevator now?”

“I dunno, I was thinking we could take the stairs…” Tatsuya gave Taiga a smile. “Wouldn’t that be fun, Taiga?”

“Oh no, we’re using the elevator.” The redhead replied, picking the bags up and moving closer to the metal doors. “Come on, Tatsuya.”

“You could use the exercise, though.” The black haired man replied. “Those months we were living with Alex you kinda...stopped moving unless you were walking to work.”

“I didn’t feel the need to go out any, okay?” Taiga replied with a frown. “What would I tell people I’d end up wanting to bring home? “Oh by the way, I live with my mother figure and brother!” Like hell!”

“It worked with the guys I dated--”

“They lasted like a week, Tatsuya. They don’t count.” Taiga replied, cutting his brother off.

“They count, Taiga. I still dated them.” Tatsuya replied with a frown. “Some of the guys were really nice, too.”

“Doesn’t matter, still broke it off really quickly.”

“Taiga--”

“Look, the elevator’s here.” The redhead said, stepping into it. “C’mon Tatsuya.”

“You little brat…” Tatsuya mumbled, stepping into the elevator. “Okay, fifth floor…”

“Excuse me!” A voice called. “Can you hold the elevator for a minute?”

Tatsuya pressed the hold button as a very frazzled looking pink haired woman ran into the elevator.

“Thank you so much!” She exclaimed. “Oh, finally something’s going right today.”

“What floor?” Taiga asked when he noticed his brother was now the one staring.

“Hmm? Oh the fifth.” She replied with a smile.

“Excuse me…” Tatsuya began when Taiga repressed the button and the doors closed. “You seem familiar… You’re that famous fashion designer… Momoi Satsuki, right?”

“Oh!” The pink haired woman perked up some. “Yes, that’s me. Are you a fan?”

“Oh, not exactly… Some women I work with really like your designs so I thought I’d look you up.” Tatsuya replied with a nervous laugh. “The clothing you design is wonderful, though.”

“Thank you.” Momoi replied with a laugh. 

What was Tatsuya doing? If Taiga didn’t know Tatsuya was gay, he’d think he was trying to flirt.

“Your job must be a hard one,” Tatsuya began, “you must have an assistant, right?”

And there it was. Tatsuya was hoping to get a job out of Momoi.

“Well… I did, but she quit last week and no one seems to want to fill out the application.” Momoi sighed. “It’s kind of stressing me out.”

“Well,” Tatsuya gave a large smile, “if you’d like, I could take a look at this application, I’m looking for a new job anyway.”

Taiga grimaced. Tatsuya must’ve really hated his job at the bakery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter of the rewrite... Finally lmao :u

Tatsuya got out of the elevator with a smile on his face and an application in his hand. Maybe he’d actually be free of that bakery soon.

Sure, he’d miss the discount on the sweets, but if Momoi payed enough… Well he’d be able to afford the sweets at full price.

“So, you two are moving in?” Momoi asked, following Tatsuya out. “That’s great! We’ve been wanting new neighbors!”

“We?” Taiga asked, dragging the bags out with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, well Akashi-kun let’s all his friends have an apartment on this floor. Almost odd he’d put strangers up here…” Momoi paused a moment. “Still, I’m sure we’ll all get along fine!”

“Wait, so there’s a bunch of guys who know him living on this floor?” Taiga asked, frowning at Momoi.

“Not exactly. We have the apartments, but most of us are just finally moving in here this week. Some because he asked us to, others because...they were asked to a while back and never did.” She replied.

“So, some lazy neighbors, huh?” Tatsuya asked with a chuckle. “Nice to know.”

“Oh, lazier than you could imagine in some cases…” Momoi sighed. “Dai-chan and Mukkun are such handfuls sometimes.”

Taiga frowned. “Who…?”

“You’ll meet them eventually, I’m sure!” Momoi said, turning to Taiga with a smile. “Now, I should probably actually go see who I need to and then head back to my apartment… It was nice meeting you two!”

The woman turned forward again and began move off, humming happily. Tatsuya and Taiga looked at each other, they had to go the same way… Hopefully she wouldn’t think they were following her.

They let her get far enough ahead that they were pretty sure it wasn’t going to be a problem, but there was still a risk.

“Tatsuya, what if she thinks we’re following her?” Taiga whispered to his brother, glancing at the woman.

“Then we’ll have to move back to America, Taiga.” Tatsuya mumbled in reply, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

“Don’t even joke like that, Tatsuya.”

The black haired man rolled his eyes when Taiga gave a pout. Sometimes he swore Taiga was twenty-one years younger than him, not just one. Well, at least he was pretty sure most of his actions were more fit for a seven year old than a twenty-seven year old.

“Huh?” Momoi turned around. “You two are actually going this way, too?”

“Yes, we are, actually. This is the way to  apartment 5F, isn’t it?” Tatsuya asked in reply, giving her a smile. “Or was I wrong?”

Momoi’s eyes lit up. “Oh no, you’re going the right way~”

“Ah, good, glad to see my sense of direction isn’t horrible.” Tatsuya replied, shooting his brother a grin. “Don’t you agree, Taiga?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Taiga mumbled as the three continued down the hall.

They were just about to apartment 5F when someone walked out of the door in the other side of the hall. 

The man was decently tall, was taller than Tatsuya at the least. He had dark blue hair and eyes to match and a very-much bored expression on his face. He almost gave off the aura of “I don’t want to be bothered, go very far away.”

That’s why Tatsuya became worried when Momoi sped up, running right towards the man. He continued to be worried until they actually exchanged words, in fact.

“Dai-chan!” She chirped, coming to a stop in front of the man. “I have a surprise for you~”

“Eh?” He frowned. “What’s the surprise, Satsuki?”

“These two!” She said, sweeping her arm back with a smile. “They’ll be living across from you. How about you introduce yourself? I’m sure they’ll do the same.”

“Do you really want me to introduce myself?” He asked with a frown.

“Yes, I do!” She replied with a pout. “Now do it, Dai-chan!”

“Satsuki--”   
“Fine, then I will.” Momoi said, turning on her heel. “This is Aomine Daiki, he’ll be living across from you two! Now, please tell me you’ll at least do your own introductions.”

Taiga frowned, “I don’t know, he doesn’t seem to care--”

“Of course!” Tatsuya exclaimed, cutting Taiga off with an exclamation and an elbow to the gut. “I’m Himuro Tatsuya and this is my little brother, Kagami Taiga. It’s nice to meet you!”

“One of you been married or something?” Aomine asked.

“Oh, no, we’re both too young for marriage--”

“Tatsuya, you’re turning thirty in two years, you’re old enough.” Taiga said with a frown.

“Fine, that’s true, but we’re still both far from ever being married.” Tatsuya said. “We’re not actually brothers, we’re just...close like brothers.”

“I see.” Aomine looked them over. “Good, because if you were related I’d have to ask how. You two look nothing alike.”

“You’re right,” Taiga began, “I’m the pretty one.”

“No offense…” Momoi said with a small smile. “But...I think your brother’s the pretty one…”

Tatsuya chuckled as Taiga frowned at the woman, obviously hurt by the comment.

“I mean, you don’t look bad by any means! You look fine!” Momoi added, waving her hands in front of her.

“It’s okay, Taiga needs to learn the harsh realities of life!” Tatsuya said, trying to calm the woman.

“Oh...well if you say so…”

“I do say so.” Tatsuya gave a smile. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, we should probably take a look at our apartment.”

“Works for me, the less we talk, the better.” Aomine replied and Momoi shoved an elbow into his gut with an angry exclamation of his nickname. “Ow!”

“See you around, Himuro-kun, Kagami-kun!” She said with a smile. “Oh, and when you finish the application, give it to Dai-chan and he’ll make sure I get it back!”

“Will do.” Tatsuya replied, giving a thumbs up as he turned to the apartment. “Taiga, get the key out.”

Taiga groaned, letting the bags in his hands drop to the ground as he reached into his pockets. Of all the times Tatsuya could’ve made him hold the keys because of pockets…

He finally got the key into the lock and soon enough, they were entering the apartment.

Tatsuya let out a whistle and Taiga blinked a few times. The place seemed...nice.

It was more western in design, with a living room that reminded the men of their time in America. The walls were all light colors(mostly greys and a few blues) and the furnishings were all new and looked to be top-of-the-line.

“How the hell did we afford this place again?” Taiga asked. “We don’t make enough money to afford this.”

“I… It was listed for way too cheap to be like this… I thought it was going to be dark and dingy…” Tatsuya replied. “Holy shit…”

“Let’s just hope that landlord doesn’t suddenly increase the rent.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, anyone who read/looked at the original probably noticed I didn't automatically transfer ships... That's because I can't decide between the original ships and my big, self-indulgent ships at the time.
> 
> Eh, we'll see I guess


End file.
